


Adoption and marriage

by spn_destiel_enthusiast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Jack, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fanfic, Destiel Fluff, M/M, dadstiel, dean And Cas finally get married, dean and Cas adopt toddler!claire and baby!jack, deancas fanfic, deancas fanfiction, deancas ficlet, deancas fluff, destie ficlet, destiel fanfiction, otp: I love you, otp: I’d rather have you cursed or not, otp: I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition, otp: a more profound bond, otp: i need you, otp: profound bond - Freeform, toddler!claire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_destiel_enthusiast/pseuds/spn_destiel_enthusiast
Summary: So I wrote a ficlet of Dean and Cas adopting toddler Claire. They also finally get married. And they eventually adopt baby Jack. This is nothing but fluff.I originally planned for it to be short, but kind of got carried away with it.





	Adoption and marriage

When Dean and Cas first decided to adopt, they both were a little apprehensive about it.

  
But the minute they met Claire, the little girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes and a killer attitude, they fell in love.

  
“Cas, she literally has your eyes.” Dean says, fastening Claire into her car seat.  
“Yeah, well she has your attitude, Dean.” Cas says placing the diaper bag on the backseat.

  
Dean glances up and smiles, “Yeah, isn’t it great?” Cas rolls his eyes, “It’s bad enough I have to deal with your attitude, now I have to deal with a mini you.”

  
_Mini me_ , dean thinks to himself, “I like the sound of that. But Cas, you can’t say she’s not a mini you too. Her eyes are as blue as the oceans, so are yours. And her features, I swear she has your nose.”

  
Cas shuts the door and makes his way to Dean’s side and glances at their daughter sleeping in her car seat, “Okay, maybe she does kind of, sorta, maybe look like me.” He says with a smile.

  
Dean covers Claire with a pink blanket, smooths her hair out of her face and softly shuts the car door, he turns and looks at Cas, “She does, and she’s officially ours. I can’t believe it.”

  
Cas smiles and grabs deans hand, “It’s been a long and bumpy road, but it’s been worth it. She finally gets to grow up in a stable and loving home. I can’t wait for Sam to meet her.”

  
“Sammy is going to love her.” Dean says softly, a smile blossoming across his face.

  
“Let’s go home.” Cas says kissing Dean on the tip on his nose.

  
They get in the car and take their daughter home.

  
Just as they thought, Sam fell in love with her. Claire and Sam are inseparable.

* * *

A few weeks later, Sam is watching Claire while Dean and Cas are on a hunt.

  
“Uncle Sam.” The toddler calls out to her uncle, holding her arms up.

  
am picks Claire up and tickles her. Claire squeals and giggles, “Yes, Claire bear?”  
“Why aren’t dad and daddy married? Do they not love each other?” She asks softly.

  
Sam thinks for a second, “Why do you think they don’t love each other?”  
Claire tilts her head, “I dunno. But when two people love each other, don’t they usually get married?” She asks.

  
For Claire being three years old, she’s definitely smart for her age, “Well, yeah. But sometimes it’s complicated.” He tells her.

  
“Oh, okay.” She says looking disappointed.

  
“You know what? Let’s go get some ice cream.” He says with a smile.

  
Claire perks up at the words ice cream, “ICE CREAM!” She squeals.

  
Sam carries her to the car and they go and get ice cream.

* * *

 

A couple weeks after that, Claire doesn’t give up on the whole her daddies aren’t married thing.

  
So, one night when Dean is giving Claire a bath she asks him.

  
“Daddy?” She asks.

  
“Yeah, sweetheart?”

  
She closes her eyes when Dean pour water on her head and massages shampoo into her hair, “Why aren’t you and dada married?”

  
Dean stops massaging her hair, “Claire, it’s complicated.” He says softly continuing to massage the shampoo in.

  
She opens her eyes and stares up at him, “How is it comp, com-, that big word.” She says giving up.

  
“Because it just is. There are some things that you just won’t understand honey.” He says softly, grabbing the cup and filling it with water.

  
Claire nods and tilts her head back and shuts her eyes tight, so dean can wash the shampoo out of her hair.

  
After her bath Dean dries her off and wraps her up in a soft, fluffy towel and carries her to her room.

  
Cas is sitting on the floor waiting for them and smiles when they walk into the room.

  
“There’s my two favorite people.” He says grinning.

  
Dean smiles and sits down on the floor, cradling Claire in his arms. He takes a seat across from Cas.

“Hi Dada.” She says smiling.

  
Cas holds out his arms and Dean hands Claire over, “My sweet Claire.”

  
She smiles and looks at Dean and back at Cas, “Dada?” She asks.

  
Cas looks down at her and kisses her nose, “Yes?”

  
“Why aren’t you and daddy married?” She asks softly.

  
Cas looks up at Dean and he just shrugs. Cas looks back at Cas and sighs.

  
“Honey, it’s complicated.” He tells her.

  
She sighs, “First Uncle Sam tells me that. Then daddy and now you. Just get married. Don’t you guys love each other?”

  
“We do. Very much.” Dean and Cas say at the same time.

  
“Then just get married already.” She says with an attitude.

  
Cas laughs, “Told you she is a mini you,” He says looking at Dean, “But we’ll talk about it sweetheart. But right now, it’s time to get ready for bed.” He says standing her up.

  
Dean and Cas dress her and tuck her into together and even reads her a bedtime story. By time they are done with their routine, they fall into bed and fall asleep shortly after.

* * *

 

A few weeks later Dean and Claire are sitting in Claire’s room, playing with barbies, “Hey, Claire bear.”

  
Claire looks up from her dollhouse, “Yes, Daddy?”

  
Dean sets his Barbie down and stands up, “How would you like to help me plan a surprise for dada?” He asks.

  
She drops her Barbie and gets to her feet, “Okay!” She says excitedly.

  
Dean picks her up and carries her out of the room. They walk to their room and he places Claire on their bed.

  
He walks over to his night stand and pulls out and box and kneels in front or Claire.

  
“What’s in the box?” She asks looking up at her Dad.

  
Dean smiles and opens the box, “I’m going to ask your dad to marry me.” He says showing off the ring in the box.

  
Claire stand up on the bed and jumps up and down, “Yay!!!! Daddy and dada are getting married!” She screams.

  
Dean pockets the box and grabs Claire, “Shhh, sweetheart. Dad doesn’t know.”  
Claire puts her hand over her mouth and whispers, “Sorry, daddy. Please don’t be mad.”

  
Dean kisses her cheek, “I’m not mad sweetheart. Come on, let’s go ask dad to marry me.”

  
She nods, and they exit the room.

  
After Dean dresses Claire in a pretty blue dress and hands her the sign to hold as she enters the library, the ball starts rolling on the proposal.

  
Cas is sitting in the library reading a lore book when Claire enters the room.

  
“Dada.” She says walking over to him.

  
Cas closes his book and turns toward her, “Hi, honey. What-” he trails off seeing the sign in Claire’s hands, “-what’s going on?” He asks her softly.

  
“Read the sign dada.” She says.  
Cas reads the sign five times, “Dada will you marry daddy?” The sign reads.

  
“What-“ he starts when dean enters the room holding a single rose and a little box in his hand.

  
He walks over to Claire and hands her to rose to hold and gets down on one knee and opens the box.

  
Tears start rolling down Cas’s face.

  
“Cas, I love you and Claire so damn much. I don’t want to go another day without being married to you. So, will please marry me?” He asks, tears falling down his face as well.

  
Cas nods, “Yes, yes I’ll marry you!” He flings himself at Dean and they fall to the floor.

  
Dean grabs Cas’s face and pulls him in for a kiss.

  
Claire drops her sign and rose and jumps on them, “My daddies are getting married!” She shouts.

  
Dean and Cas laugh, “Claire, get up honey.” They say softly.

  
Claire climbs off them and Cas pulls himself off Dean kneeling on his knees. Dean sits up and grabs Cas’s left hand and slides the ring on his finger.

  
Claire throws her little arms around their necks. Dean and Cas wrap their arms around her and each other and share a family hug.

* * *

 

A few months later their wedding day arrives. All their friends and family are gathered in the church waiting to share their day with them.

  
Dean is standing at the alter with Sam next to his side and Gabriel standing behind him.

  
Charlie walks down the aisle in a pretty blue gown and winks at dean as she takes her place.

  
Next Eileen walks down the aisle in a pretty green gown and the entire time she has her eyes locked on Sam.  
Dean smiles, thinking to himself _They are next._

  
Next Claire walks down the aisle in a pretty, white, sparkly flower girl dress.

She has a flower crown in her hair and the biggest smile on her face. Instead of a flower basket, like Dean thought she would have she has a wooden sign.

  
It reads, _“Here comes Dad.”_ With a little heart next to it.

  
By time Claire reaches Eileen he’s crying.  
The music starts, and the church doors open and in walks Cas.

  
He’s in a black suit, with a blue tie, making his bright blue eyes pop even more. He has a red rose pinned to his suit and a big smile on his face.

  
His hair is tousled, and his tan is noticeable with him wearing his dark suit. The suit hugs Cas in all the right ways. From his broad shoulders, to his muscles arms. To his thick, muscular thighs.

  
And his big, soft hands that handle Dean and their daughter with such care, but can smite a demon and crush their skull, are locked together and in front of him.  
He’s taking his time walking down the aisle, but Dean would wait a lifetime if he had to.

  
When he finally reaches the alter he smiles at Dean and whispers, “Hello, Dean.”

  
Dean wipes his eyes, “You look beautiful, Cas.” He chokes out.

  
The reverend motions for everyone to takes their seats and dean and Cas turn towards each other and holds hands.

  
The ceremony is short and sweet, and they chose traditional vows.

  
Cas slides the ring on Deans finger and the blue and green diamonds encrusted in the band catches his eye and makes him cry again.

  
The reverend tells them they can kiss, so Dean cups Cas’s cheek and softly plants his lips on Cas’s soft, plump lips. It starts out soft and slow, and their friends and family claps. But then the kiss picks up when Cas runs his tongue along the bottom of Deans lip. Dean is apprehensive about it but opens up for him. Cas slips is tongue in and licks Deans mouth. Their tongues do a back and forth dance and their friends and family starts whistling.

  
“Get a room!” Gabriel shouts.

  
They break apart and the reverend turns them towards their friends and family and pronounces them Mr. and Mr. Winchester.

  
Dean and Cas lock hands and rub down the aisle.

* * *

 

The party takes place in a hotel ball room and everyone has a great time.

  
Dean and Cas do their first dance as husbands and then they both dance with Claire and everyone is all teary eyed.

  
After a few hours or dancing and mingling with their friends and family Cas tells Dean it’s time to go.

  
They walk over to Sam and Eileen who are dancing with Claire.

  
“Sammy, you better take extra good care of my Claire bear, while we’re gone.” Dean says patting him on the back.

  
“Don’t worry Dean, she’s in good hand.” Eileen tells him.

  
“Yeah, Dean. You know I love Claire with all my heart.” Sam tells him.

  
“Hey Claire.” Dean says.

  
Claire stops dancing and runs to her dad.

Dean scoops her up and hugs her tight, “You be good for Uncle Sam, okay?” He asks.

  
She nods, “Yes, daddy.”

  
“Good, now give me a kiss.” She kisses her dad and Dean hands her to Cas.

“Okay my little angel. You be good. We’ll see you in a week. We love you.” Cas tells her hugging her tight.

  
Claire kisses his cheek, “I love you to dada. Now please put me down so I can dance!”

  
Cas chuckles and sets her down, she runs back to Eileen and grabs her hand and continues to dance.

  
“She’s going to sleep so good tonight. Remember Sam, no letting her stay up late, no matter how much she begs.” Dean says.

  
Sam rolls his eyes and hugs his brother, “Yeah, yeah. Now you two better get going before you miss you flight. I’ll see you in a week.”

  
Dean nods and watches Sam and Cas hug. Cas returns to Deans side and grabs his hand and they run out of the room with everyone applauding.

* * *

When they arrive at the airport, Dean is shocked when he finds out Cas is taking him to Paris.

  
“But, how-,” he starts, “-thank you.” He says kissing Cas on the cheek.

  
Cas smiles, “We might only get to see Paris for a day or two though.” He tells him.

  
Dean looks confused, “Why?”

  
Cas kisses his husband’s cheek and whispers in his ear and grabs his husband’s ass, “Because, I don’t plan on leaving our hotel room.”

  
Dean gulps and nods. God, can we be alone already. Dean thinks to himself.

* * *

 

They arrive in Paris and the first thing they do is make love all over their hotel room.

They start as soon as they walk into the room with Dean pinning Cas against the wall and taking him right then and there.

  
Then they make love of the sofa.

  
Then they end up on the floor.

  
Next is the shower and Jacuzzi tub.

  
Then they make their way out to the balcony and Dean fucks Cas right against the railing, both not caring who see or hears them.

  
And then they finally make it to the bed.  
They both are laying on their backs, hands intertwined panting and sated.

  
“Dean, you’ve been holding back.” Cas says after catching his breath.

  
Dean rolls on his side and props himself up on his elbow, “Yeah, well when we have a three-year-old that takes ninety percent of our time and hunting takes up the other ten percent, it’s hard to let loose like that.”

  
Cas rolls on his side and places his hand on Deans hip, “I know. We haven’t had much time for ourselves.” He says softly rubbing circles on Dean’s hip.

  
“Hey,” Dean pauses waiting for Cas’s eyes to meet his, when Cas looks up he continues, “It’s okay. It happens. If you can’t tell, I still want you. I’ll always want you.” As if on cue, Dean’s dick hardens.

  
Cas chuckles, “I know. I know you do. We just have to make sure we make time for one another.”

  
Dean nods and climbs on top of Cas, “Now is a great time to start.” He says dipping his head and kissing Cas’s neck.

  
Cas chuckles, “Dean, we just finished having sex for the seventh time.”

  
Dean nips his neck and nuzzles it with his nose, “So? Are you telling me you don’t want me, Mr. Winchester?”

  
_Mr. Winchester,_ Cas loves the sound of that, “No, Mr. Winchester. In fact, I’d love it if you’d make love to me.” he says softly.

  
Dean pulls back and cups Cas’s cheek, “I love you.” He whispers and captures Cas’s lips with his own.

* * *

 

They spend the first two days of their honeymoon in their hotel room making love.

  
On third day they go exploring and don’t return until later.

  
On the fourth day Cas takes Dean to the Eiffel Tower. They spend the day climbing the stairs to the top and their day having dinner there.

  
On the fifth day Cas wants to tour The Louvre and the Notre Dam-de Paris.  
On the sixth day they walk the streets of Paris and have dinner at a quiet little restaurant.

  
Over dinner Cas decides to bring up an email he received.

  
“Dean.” Cas says after taking a sip of his wine.

  
“Yeah?” He asks.

  
Cas grabs his phone and opens his email, “I received an email from the adoption agency, where we got Claire.” He tells him.

  
“Okay, and?”

  
“And, Claire’s birth mother is pregnant and wants us to adopt the baby after it’s born.” He says, sliding his phone over to Dean so he can view the email.

  
Dean grabs Cas’s phone and reads the email. When he’s finished he hands Cas his phone and smiles.

  
“So, what are your thoughts?” Cas asks.

  
Dean reaches his hand across the table and Cas places his hand in Deans, “Let’s do it.” He says smiling.

  
Cas perks up, “Really?” He asks.

  
Dean nods, “Yes, I want to adopt Claire’s sibling.”

  
Cas smiles, “I love you.”

  
“I love you too.”

  
They finish their dinner and head back to the hotel room.

* * *

 

The next morning, they wake up and pack before they head to the airport.

  
They are sad to be leaving, but they can’t wait to get home and see their daughter.

  
When they pull into the bunkers garage, before Dean can put the impala in park Cas is throwing himself out the Car and running into the bunker.

  
Dean shakes his head, parks the car, and leaves the bags in the trunk.

  
He enters the bunker and sees Cas hugging Claire.

  
When Claire sees Dean, she asks Cas to put her down and comes running over to him, “DADDY!” She screams throwing herself into his arms.

  
He scoops her up and hugs her tight, “Hi, Sweetheart.”

  
When they pull into the bunkers garage, before Dean can put the impala in park Cas is throwing himself out the Car and running into the bunker.

  
Dean shakes his head, parks the car, and leaves the bags in the trunk.

  
He enters the bunker and sees Cas hugging Claire.

  
When Claire sees Dean, she asks Cas to put her down and comes running over to him, “DADDY!” She screams throwing herself into his arms.

  
He scoops her up and hugs her tight, “Hi, Sweetheart.”

  
“I missed you.” She says.

  
“And we missed you. Now tell me, where you good for uncle Sam?” He asks softly.

  
Claire nods, “I didn’t even ask him to stay up past my bed time. And I kept my room clean.”

 

Dean nods, “Where is uncle Sam?”

  
She points to the hallway, “Him and aunt Eileen are in my room. We were playing barbies. But he’s not as good as you and dad.” She whispers.

  
Dean chuckles and sets her down. She takes off towards her room.

  
Dean holds his hand out to Cas and he walks over and links their fingers. They walk down the hall and enter Claire’s room.

  
“Uncle Sam, you can’t put those shoes with that dress.” Claire tells Sam.  
“Yes, you can! They match the dress perfectly!” He argues.

  
“Gee Sam, I didn’t peg you as a fashion expert.” Dean chuckles.

  
Sam whips his head and sees Dean and Cas standing in the doorway, “Hey! Your back!”

  
They enter the room and sit on the floor between Sam and Eileen, “Yeah, we are. Hi Eileen.” Dean says, signing hi to Eileen.

  
“Hi Dean. Welcome back Mr. and Mr. Winchester.” She says.

  
“How was Paris?” Sam asks.

  
Dean and Cas share a smile, “Amazing.” They say in unison.

  
Sam cringes, “Next time, I won’t ask.”

  
Dean places a hand on his shoulder, “Oh come on Sammy. When you and Eileen get married, you’ll be doing the same thing.”

  
“Ha, yeah.” Sam says.

  
Cas clears his throat, “We have something important to tell you both.”

  
Sam and Eileen lean in and Cas and Dean share a look, “We got an email saying Claire’s birth mom is expecting again. And she asked us to adopt the baby. She doesn’t want anyone else.” They explain.

  
“And?” Sam asks.

  
“And, we decided we’re going to.” They say together.

  
Eileen and Sam smile, “Congratulations!” They say together.

  
“Thanks. We still have to tell Claire.” Dean says.

  
“But we agreed to do it in a special way.” Cas explains.

  
Sam and Eileen nod and agree to keep quiet about it.

  
They spend the rest of the day catching up and spending time with their daughter.

* * *

 

A week later Dean and Cas make an appointment with the adoption agency and Claire’s birth mother.

  
They find out she’s due in a couple of weeks and is having a boy.

  
So, after Dean and Cas go to the baby store and purchases everything they will need for a newborn, plus more. All the furniture will be delivered later that day.

So, they go and get decorations for the nursery and a bunch of baby clothes.  
Before they head home, they stop at the t-shirt store to pick up the custom t-shirt they made for Claire.

  
When they get home, they leave everything besides the t-shirt in the car.  
Claire is sitting in her room, playing with her kitchen set when Dean and Cas enter.

  
“Claire bear.” Dean says in a sing song voice.

  
“Yes, daddy?” She says turning around.

  
“Come here, we have a present for you.”  
Claire runs over and excitedly holds her hands out. Dean takes the bag out from behind his back and hands it to Claire.  
Dean and Cas grip each other tight and smile brightly at her.

  
She rips the tissue paper out of the bag and pulls out the purple shirt with butterflies on it.

  
“It’s so pretty! Thank you!” She tells them.

  
“Read what is says, Claire.” Cas tells her.

  
She holds it up and reads it out loud, “Big Sister. What does that mean?” She asks them.

  
Dean and Cas kneel, so they are eye level with her, “Well honey, that means you’re going to have a little sibling in a couple of weeks.” Dean says softly.

  
“What daddy means is, we are adopting a baby boy. You’re going to be a big sister.” Cas explains.

  
She looks at them and smiles, “Really?” she asks.

  
They nod, “Yes really.”

  
She squeals and throws her little arms around their necks, “I am so happy!”

* * *

 

A few weeks later, they get a phone call in the middle of the night saying Claire’s mother is in labor with their son.  
Dean and Cas jump out of bed and get dressed.

  
They wake up Sam and Eileen to tell them the exciting news and tell them they will call when the baby is here, so they can bring Claire out to meet her brother.

  
Dean speeds to the hospital and go in to tell Claire’s mother she’ll do great and to thank her for choosing them to adopt her son.

A few hours later a nurse comes out to the waiting room to tell Dean and Cas their son is waiting to meet them.

  
They follow her into a little room and the nurse picks the baby up out of the bassinet and hands him to Dean.

  
“At 7:43 am on September 19th, your son was born. He weighed in at 8lbs 7oz and 19 and ½ inches long.” The nurse tells him.

  
Dean and Cas look down and their beautiful, healthy son and they start crying.

  
“What do you plan on naming him?” She asks, clipboard in hand.

  
Dean and Cas share a look and Dean nods, “Jack Winchester.” Cas tells her.

  
The lady nods, “You’ll be able to take him home in a few days. We want to make sure he’s all good to go and go over the procedures with you on how to change a diaper, bottle feed him and so forth.” She explains.

  
They nod, and she exits the room giving them privacy.

  
Dean hands Jack to Cas and pulls out his phone to call Sam.

  
Before he calls Sam, he snaps a picture of Cas holding Jack and looking at him lovingly.

  
He calls Sam and tells him to bring Claire out whenever she wakes up.

* * *

 

A few hours later Sam, Eileen, and Claire arrive at the hospital.

  
Cas goes out to meet them and brings them to the room.

  
Dean’s holding Jack while Cas comes in the room holding Claire, Sam and Eileen following close behind.

  
Dean looks at Claire, “Hi, sweetheart. Dad and I have someone we want you to meet.”

  
Cas comes over with Claire and she stares at the sleeping baby.

  
“Claire, this is your baby brother Jack.” Dean tells her softly.

  
“Jack? I like that name.” She says.

  
Dean and Cas chuckle, “Good to know.”

  
“Can I give him a kiss?” She asks.

  
Dean nods and holds Jack, so Claire can give her brother a kiss. When she does they hear a click of a camera and looks at Eileen.

  
“Sorry, I brought my camera. I wanted to capture some shots of you guys with Jack and Claire meeting him.”

  
Dean and Cas smile, grateful someone thought to capture the precious moment and spend some time getting their pictures taken.

* * *

 

After Sam and Eileen leaves, Dean and Cas are sitting on the couch in the room.  
Claire is snuggled in Cas’s arms, and Jack is cuddled in Deans arms.

  
Dean looks at his beautiful family, “What did I do to get so lucky to have such a beautiful family?” He asks softly.

  
Cas lays his head on Dean’s shoulder, “Just by being you, Dean.”

  
Dean smiles and kisses the top of Cas’s head, “I love you, Cas.”

“I love you too, Dean.”


End file.
